


Finding Love All Over Again

by Starry_Elise



Series: Lost, Finding, and Found [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Sad Hinata Shouyou, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: Hinata unknowingly starts to catch feelings for a salty French Fry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Character, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Lost, Finding, and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Finding Love All Over Again

Kageyama watched as Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata walked through the gates of Karasuno, Hinata grinning slightly as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chattered together.

'Boke, I'm sorry...'

As if he heard Kageyama's thought, Hinata's head turned toward him, his almond-colored eyes widening when they met dark blue.

Hinata hastily turned away, speed walking after Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the blonde blocker turning back to the orange-haired boy, his eyes flitting from Hinata to Kageyama, narrowing at the sight of the raven-haired setter.

"C'mon Hinata, we'll be late if you walk any slower." Tsukishima said as Hinata slowed down at his side, a slight smile betraying his blunt words, Yamaguchi smirked slyly at his side.

Meanwhile, Kageyama felt his eyes water at the memory of Hinata crying and turning away from him.

'It's what I deserve, but I still love you...'

*In class*

Hinata fidgeted, Kageyama's gaze searing a hole into Hinata's back.

"Hinata-Kun, are you okay today? You've been very quiet all day long." The unanswered question of what happened rang throughout the air, causing Hinata to sigh and turn to his seatmate, a boy named Seiko Rise.

A sad smile made it's way across Hinata's features, Seiko instinctively reaching out to comfort the boy.

Tears formed in the corner of Hinata's eyes, some slipping down his face, only to be wiped away by Seiko, who in turn smiled sweetly in return.

"I-I loved someone, a-and th-they cheated on me with s-someone else..." Hinata whispered, tears freely running down his face, concerning Seiko as he gently cupped Hinata's face with his hands.

"I'm sure they didn't deserve you if they left you for someone else." announced Seiko, much to Kageyama's grief.

When Hinata's tears stopped falling, he leaned into Seiko's arms, which gently embraced him.

"Thanks Seiko..." murmured Hinata, oblivious to Kageyama's inner turmoil.

"Your welcome Hinata, if you need anything, you can confide in me." answered Seiko, a sad grin on his face, as he knew who Hinata had dated previously.

Tearing away his gaze from the sleeping boy in his arms, Seiko glanced at Kageyama, staring sadly at the raven-haired boy before waking Hinata when the instructor walked in.

*Lunchtime*

As Hinata quietly gathered his stuff and stuck them into his bag, Seiko glanced over at the orange-haired boy, a question on the tip of his tongue, when Tsukishima walked into the classroom, Yamaguchi following behind him.

"Tangerine! You coming with us to lunch?"

Hinata looked up, his eyes landing on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, before he slung his bag over his shoulder and raced to the pair, a bright smile on his face.

"Moon! Stars! I'm coming!" yelled the boy, resulting in a laughing Yamaguchi and a spluttering Tsukishima.

"Y-you moron!" Tsukishima shouted as the odd trio walked out the classroom, making Seiko smile when he noticed the way Hinata stared at Tsukishima.

'Hinata, you're falling in love all over again.'

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part!


End file.
